This invention relates to an improved metal stud having a double thickness flange having novel means for remaining relatively cool when the opposite side of the wall, embodying the stud, is exposed to a fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,355 discloses the combination of a hole through the overlapping flange of the overlapped portion of the stud flange, to allow cooling air to enter the space between the overlapped flanges, creating a chimney effect to move the cooling air.